


Want You To Want Me

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fanfic!Friday, prompt 1: <em>Carlos isn't always the fun-loving, immature boy he shows to the world. He's jealous, possessive, and he'll do anything to get what he wants, even if it means breaking all the rules. He wants James and he's not going to let anyone stop him, not even James.</em> Thanks to <a href="http://helloeinstein.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://helloeinstein.livejournal.com/"><b>helloeinstein</b></a> for the quick look over. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You To Want Me

Carlos watched as James flirted with every girl that crossed his path. Smiling that dazzling smile and flipping his perfect hair. And every time he got shot down, Carlos couldn’t help but feel a little gratified. Because James was his, had always been his and the sooner everyone realized this, the sooner they could all carry on with their lives and be happy. James included, who was the main problem. He insisted he wasn’t interested in guys and just wanted to stay friends. And every time Carlos made any kind of advance on him, he would distance himself from him. He always came back though. They were best friends. But it still hurt. But Carlos was determined and nothing but tenacious when he wanted something. And he wanted James, whether James liked it or not.

He approached James after a particularly nasty rejection from another girl and sat down beside him on the pool-side lounger with a cheerful, teasing grin on his face. “What happened? She reject you?” he asked, slapping a hand on James shoulder, kneading it gently in seemingly sympathy. In reality, Carlos got a sick pleasure at seeing James dejected. Because then he was able to do this. Comfort and tease him and make him feel better.  
James shot him an annoyed look before he sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Yeah…” he said, a hint of despair in his tone making Carlos’ heart twist slightly. He felt a little sick with how much it hurt to see James like this while at the same time, finding pleasure in being the one there to comfort him.

“I’m sorry, man,” he said, meaning it wholeheartedly. He ran his hand up and down James’ back soothingly, watching the other boy carefully.

James shook his head, “It’s ok. It’s not like it’s your fault,” he said with a small smile. The sting of rejection hurt, but it faded quickly. Especially with Carlos there to help take his mind off it. He knew Carlos liked him and he was glad that it hadn’t really affected their friendship. But it also made him feel guilty. Because if it hurt to be rejected by strangers, he couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like to be rejected by your best friend. But he just couldn’t accept that part of himself. He wouldn’t. Even if it would just end up hurting them both in the long run. It was just too hard. He wouldn’t be able to survive the judgmental looks they’d no doubt get from everyone. And it would hurt their careers. It was too much. And he wasn’t strong enough to handle it.

Carlos sensed James’ change of mood, patted his back gently. “Yeah,” he conceded and forced a cheeky grin on his face, “but ya know,” he said, getting to his feet to stand in front of the other boy. He reached forward and gripped James’ jaw, forcing him to look up at him. Carlos gazed down at James; mirth, adoration and something a little bit darker that made James swallow compulsively shining in his eyes. James looked back with confusion and apprehension unable to break eye contact with Carlos. Tightening his hold slightly, Carlos leaned down, “I would never reject you,” he finished then crushed his mouth against James’ brutally. He didn’t care if they were in full view of the Palmwoods pool. He didn’t care about anything. He just wanted James. And he wanted James to want him too. He wanted James to want to want him. He knew he did. He just needed to accept it.

James immediately tried to turn away, one hand coming up to push against Carlos’ chest while the other wrapped around his wrist, gripping it tightly and pulling, trying to get him to let go. But Carlos just stepped closer, tilting James’ head further back as he forced his tongue between the other boy’s lips. James let out a muffled moan, panic welling up in his chest. He let out another strangled moan and dug his nails into Carlos’ forearm. He didn’t want this. Not here with everyone was looking. He knew they were. He could feel their stares burning into him and he desperately tried to push Carlos away.

Carlos held on for a few moments longer, trying to will James to respond to him, before he finally let go, taking a step back to catch his breath. The look in his eyes was dark and dangerous and James’ breath caught in his throat as it was directed his way. Then it was gone and Carlos smiled, not as brightly or carefree as usual though. “Just so you know.”


End file.
